JE041: The Fortune Hunters
is the 41st and final episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Episode Plot While heading to Goldenrod City, Ash and his friends stop off at a nearby Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. They come across three children reading their fortunes from a "Pokémon Fortune-Telling Book". Misty approaches them eagerly, to which the children reveal that by looking up one's birthday in the book it will tell them what Pokémon type they are. They inform Ash and his friends that the books are on sale at the Pokémon Day Care. After receiving a book, the Day Care Couple also tell them that they will get good luck if the Pokémon type they receive is also one of the Pokémon in their party. A boy approaches the Day Care Couple, wondering whether someone will trade him a Seadra for his Golbat. The couple reassure him, explaining that they will notify him once someone wants to trade. Brock interrupts, asking whether the book deals with fortunes about romance. They confirm this, sending Brock into a frenzy. Outside, Misty volunteers to read Ash's fortune, but he firmly states that he doesn't believe in fortune-telling. She reveals that he is a Bellsprout, a very passive personality. Brock checks his personality, and it fittingly turns out to be an Onix, signifying that he has a persevering personality. Brock takes this as a sign of good luck in romance. Misty checks her fortune, and much to her chagrin, she is a Gyarados and Misty becomes enraged by it. As Brock and Ash try to console her, they fall into a hole in the ground. Sporting an astronaut suit, Team Rocket reveal themselves and recite their motto. Team Rocket attempts to attack with two "Mini Meowth Balloons", which are easily destroyed by Misty's Staryu. In the process, the fortune book ends up next to Meowth. Misty angrily sends them hurtling away with Staryu's Water Gun. After recovering from the crash landing, Team Rocket forget their injuries when Meowth shows Jessie and James the fortune book. Jessie is revealed to be Eevee and James is surprisingly a Moltres. All of the fortunes predicted in the book successfully happen to James, including good luck and an aversion to water. Overcome with ambitious fervor, James proclaims to be the new Supreme Leader of Team Rocket. He attempts to seize control of the Day Care Center, and Jessie and Meowth are forced to accompany him. When they attempt to subdue the Day Care Couple, they reveal themselves to be none other than Butch and Cassidy. Jessie, James and Meowth are then tied up in the basement. They break out of their bonds relatively easily, due to "the Moltres". Meanwhile, Misty is approached by a boy at the Pokémon Center, asking for a trade between his Gyarados and her Poliwhirl. They decide to head back to the Day Care, whereupon they discover the Couple are nowhere to be found. Ash and his friends happen upon Butch and Cassidy's Pokémon-stealing operation, as they report to Giovanni the success of the program. The trio reveal themselves, and Butch and Cassidy prepare to exact revenge for foiling their plans on two separate occasions through a battle. Ash's Totodile fights against Cassidy's Raticate, while Misty's Staryu fights against Butch's Primeape. Team Rocket abruptly interrupt the battle, as James emerges in a new costume resembling a Moltres. After reciting his monologue, James uses his Victreebel to fight against Raticate. He manages to defeat it without much difficulty, as Jessie comments upon his rapid shift in behavior. However, James' bubble is burst when Cassidy reveals the fortune book as nothing more than a sham. After James collapses, Jessie uses her Wobbuffet to fight against them, after they provoke her by telling her that Giovanni believes they are incompetent. While the battle is ongoing, Ash and his friends attempt to free the Pokémon. Team Rocket is eventually defeated by Raticate and Primeape, sent blasting off again. Ash recovers the keys, but is stopped in his tracks by Butch and Cassidy. Misty calls upon her "inner Gyarados", using her Poliwhirl to defeat Raticate with post-haste. Ash follows suit, using Totodile to defeat Primeape. Ash and Misty finishes them off with Poliwhirl's Water Gun and Pikachu's Thunderbolt. As Butch and Cassidy are sent to prison, Officer Jenny reassures Ash that the Pokémon will return to their rightful owners. When an officer gives Jenny a copy of the book, she pulls out a copy of the real fortune-telling book, and both Misty and Brock obsess themselves over it. At the end of the episode Jessie, James and Meowth also find a copy of the real fortune-telling book. James grabs it and tries to find out if it says he's a Moltres type. He checks his birthday and the episode ends with James having a shocked look on his face saying "It can't be!". Quotes :"I am the flame that burns brightest, a flame that lights the night, a flame that shatters the darkness... I am a flaming Moltres!" - James pronouncing his status as a Moltres personality. :"We found a copy Officer Jenny." - male officer :"So that's the fake Pokémon fortune telling book. Funny, Butch and Cassidy didn't even do a very good job of copying the real fortune telling book, did they?" - Officer Jenny :"Let's see. I bet this one says I'm a Moltres type. Here's my birthday. Oh no, It can't beeeeeee!" - James reading the real fortune telling book. Trivia *One of the unnamed male officers was voiced by Eric Stuart. *This was one of 3 episodes of Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver to have never been released on DVD in America. This was true until November 2015 when Viz Media released a full DVD set of the Johto Journeys arc including this. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Girafarig. Gallery The heroes visit a center JE041 2.jpg Ash, the Bellsprout JE041 3.jpg Brock learns he is the Onix-type JE041 4.jpg Misty gets cold by the revelation JE041 5.jpg Misty has the temper of a Gyarados JE041 6.jpg Misty gets *really* angered JE041 7.jpg Team Rocket appears in space suits JE041 8.jpg Jessie mimics an Eevee JE041 9.jpg James thinks everything is a coincidence JE041 10.jpg Butch and Cassidy appear JE041 11.jpg Misty pulls Brock's ear heartily JE041 12.jpg James, the magnificent Moltres JE041 13.jpg James kicks Victreebel away JE041 14.jpg Wobbuffet comforts James for seeing the book is fake JE041 15.jpg Wobbuffet gets pushed onto Jessie JE041 16.jpg Poliwhirl hits Raticate JE041 17.jpg Butch, Cassidy, Primeape and Raticate got electrocuted JE041 18.jpg Officer Jenny presents the real book JE041 19.jpg James goes to read his true personality }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura